Back To California
by elizabeth567
Summary: Sequel to “Back To Wisconsin.” Chad Dylan Cooper and the cast of So Random return to California. Will Chad be able to keep up his new found reputation when the press and his own cast put him to the test?
1. Hello

SPOV

The sun shined bright on Condor Studios. I walked up to the door with a smile on my face. I saw the dent in the bushes that the gardener never fixed where Nico crashed his bike. The small stain on the wall reminded me of where Tawni through her lip gloss at Chad. Memories flooded my mind. We were only gone for the summer, but it seemed like forever.

"There's my favorite group of kids," Marshal said walking towards us as we entered the studio. We all enveloped each other in a group hug. I turned around to see Chad stand awkwardly off to the side with his hands in his pockets. I raised my eyebrows.

"Chad?" I asked holding out my arm inviting him to join. We all stared at him waiting. He hesitated but then came close enough, so I could pull him into the hug. We all patted each other on the back. We pulled away from each other to see an annoyed Zora standing there with her arms crossed.

"I go to Hawaii for two weeks and you guys leave me and go to Wisconsin," she said glairing.

"Sorry Zora, but by the time you got back they already flew out," I explained.

"Whatever." She started walking away and then turned around. "But don't think I'm not watching you." She walked backwards for a few steps, then turned around and walked away.

"So, I think she missed us."

We sat in the prop room, going over ideas for a new sketch. "Hey guys," someone said walking into the room. We all looked over to find out who it was and our jaws dropped. Grady almost choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"Aubrey," I said in disbelief. There Aubrey was standing in front of us in the _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. That's not what really shocked me. I had already discussed that matter with Chad. Our producers still needed to talk about Aubrey coming to _So Random_. What did shock me was the fact that Aubrey was wearing mascara, eye liner, blush, foundation and many more makeup products. Her usually straight hair had curls scattered about. She looked so different, but, so same at the same time.

"Wow," Nico and Grady said at the same time. Chad walked up behind Aubrey and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"Never thought I would see the day Aubrey wore the _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform," Nico said.

"Yeah, doesn't Aubrey look-" Chad started. I guessed what he would say next. _Like Falls material_, or _worthy of the Falls_, but instead he said "Great." I guess I was used to the old Chad here. I smiled. Aubrey walked over and sat down on the couch. Chad walked over and sat down too. I noticed he was wearing a _Mackenzie Falls_ suit.

"Back to that old suit again, I see," I said pointing at Chad's suit. He looked down at his outfit.

"Trust me. I wouldn't wear this if I didn't have too." I raised my eyebrows. He smiled.

"How about we go get some lunch," he said.

"Great, I'm starving," Grady said standing up and rubbing his stomach. We all looked at him. "Oh, you meant Sonny." He sat back down. Chad held out his hand and I grabbed it.

We walked outside to the lunch room. I smiled and we laughed talking about random things. He was so easy to talk to. Out of no were a man jumped out of the bushes and snapped our picture. "Wait, what?" Chad asked just as more people popped out of nowhere. Suddenly we were surrounded by flashing lights. I put my head against Chad's chest and closed my eyes tightly to block out the flashing.

"Hey Chad, is it true you cleaned up your act?" one of the people asked him.

"Yeah, is it?" others asked.

"I'm not going to say anything," Chad said firmly.

"Oh come on Chad, you usually would do anything to be on the front of a magazine," a guy said.

"Yeah and what's up with you and Little Miss. Sunshine?" another guy asked. Chad didn't say anything and held me close to his chest. He pushed through the crowd and walked into the lunch room.

"Are you okay?" he asked when we were safely in the lunch line.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. He pulled me into him and hugged me.

I hugged him back when I heard someone ask "So, your usual Mr. Cooper?" I turned around to see the lunch lady holding a steak prepared for Chad. I sighed.

"Actually, not today. Would you mind giving it to Sonny?" he asked. The lunch lady looked as shocked as me.

"Uh, sure Mr. Cooper. Whatever you say." She handed the steak to me and I watched Chad pick up a trey covered with slop.

"Why did you do that?" I asked when we sat down at a table.

"Because I lo-" He looked up at me. "Loathe eating the same thing every day." He smiled like it was obvious. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. A flash went off out the window.


	2. Softie

CPOV

I sighed looking at the cover of the newest _Tween Weekly_. There before me was a picture of Sonny kissing me on the cheek and me blushing. I sighed throwing it on the makeup table. "Chad, please hold still," the hair person told me as they combing my hair, trying to make it looked as perfect as usual. I sighed again and held still, but glanced over at the magazine every now and then. I gave up trying to avoid the situation and reached over and picked the magazine up trying to keep my head as still as possible. I don't know what annoyed me the magazine the worst, the fact that they invaded our privacy or the fact that they called me a "Softie." _Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, a Softie?_ "Ok, you're all done." Just in time, I saw Sonny walk into my set. I smiled and walked over to her. Since

"Hey Sunshine," I said waving with my hand that had the magazine in it. I quickly hid it behind me back.

"Hey Chad, what's that?" she asked refereeing to the magazine.

"Nothing." I tried to sound casual, but I knew she could tell something was wrong. She walked around me and snatched the magazine out of my hand. She looked at it and her eyes grew wide.

"Well aren't the paparazzi nice?"

"I know." She opened up the magazine and I saw a small smile on her face._ Oh no, here it comes._

"Softie, Chad Dylan Cooper, a Softie." She burst out laughing and hit me with a magazine. I couldn't help but smile. She leaned on me while she calmed herself down. She brushed her shirt of and cleared her throat. "So I take it you mad about this- Softie." She burst out laughing again.

"Fine, fine, laugh it up, while I suffer." I put my hand on my head and put drama into the sentence. She looked at me not buying it. I found myself beginning to laugh and before I knew it we were both laughing and leaning on each other for support. _Leave it to Sonny to make any situation good._

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" a voice yelled from behind me. I stopped laughing and turned around to see Portlyn standing there holding her own copy of _Tween_ _Weekly._

"One minute," I said to Sonny. I walked over to Portlyn with a smile on my face.

"Want to explain why you are associating with a Random," she asked.

"What, no 'Chad I'm so happy your back, I missed you'?" She didn't say anything. She just stood there staring at me. "Besides, Sonny and I are only friends."

"Oh come on Chad, you love her."

"Psh, what? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't love anyone, but himself." I was shocked, did I just say that?

"Maybe the old Chad didn't, but the _new _Chad does." She held up the magazine. I pushed the magazine back down.

"I know, I saw." She raised her eye brows.

"You're not mad about it?"

"Well, I was." I looked over at Sonny who was sitting in my chair reading the magazine. "But, not anymore."

"Chad your reputation in on the line."

"My _old _reputation, not my new one."

"So, you want to be known as the Hollywood Softie?"

"If that's what if takes to…" I couldn't say it to her.

"To what? Get Sonny?"

"Everything that happened so far was, because of Sonny and I don't plan to let all of her work go to waste."

"Gosh Chad, I don't know who you are anymore." Portyln walked away without saying another word. I looked over at Sonny and she smiled. I smiled back. _Why I'm Chad Dylan Cooper… aren't I?_


	3. West Coast Glory

APOV

Of course we have all seemed to notice that Chad has changed, but he still has his moments, well days and today was one of those days. Chad was storming around the set yelling his head off at random things, so I decided it would be best if I went over to_ So Random_ for a while until he cools off. I started to head to the door, but then I saw a sandwich on a table. This wasn't just any sandwich, this was a double decked, everything on it, extraordinary sandwich. I looked around to see if anyone was coming to eat it. I shrugged and picked it up.

"Hey guys, I found a sandwich," I said when I walked in the prop house. Grady gasped and walked over looking at my sandwich drooling.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said staring at it.

"Do you want half," I asked.

"Oh, I really shouldn't." He turned around, but then quickly turned back. "But I must." He took half the sandwich and took a big bite out of it. "Now that's a good sandwich." I smiled and then sat on the couch taking a bite out of my half.

"Ok, so tomorrow-" Tawni started before Chad ran in the room.

"I don't care if I only have five bags of fan mail, I want six!" he yelled at Josh who was standing outside the door. He quickly rolled his cart away. He turned to us. "People just don't appreciate me enough around here and someone even took my sandwich!" I looked down at the sandwich I was eating. I quickly threw it behind me.

"What the?" Grady said. I looked at him and my sandwich was smudged across his shirt.

"So, it was you!" Chad yelled pointing his finger at Grady.

"What, no I-" I stood up and cut him off.

"No, Chad, I'm sorry. I took your sandwich." He gasped.

"I thought we had a better relationship then this Aubrey," Chad said.

"It's only a sandwich."

"It's not only a sandwich. It's a symbol of our friendship." I raised my eyebrows.

"Chad-"

"No." He turned away from me. "I can no longer trust you with my wheat products. I am surprised in you Aubrey." He walked out the door. I turned around to look at Tawni, Nico and Grady.

"Are you kidding me?" I could see they were holding back laugher.

"I see Chad's is in one of his moods," Sonny said coming through the door.

"I am not in any mood!" Chad yelled from outside the room.

I walked into the restaurant. Chad wanted to make it up to us for his "mood" today. "Hey Aubrey, can you get us some mushies?" Chad asked.

"Sure," I said walking over to the mushie machine. I filled up the cups and turned around to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy. I gasped. "Your- your." He leaned up to the poster with the face of him on it.

"Him?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"You're Seymour on Seymour Stars!" He smiled.

"Why yes I am, story of a young teen who wishes to be an astronaut." I smiled.

"I'm Aubrey."

"I'm Connor Daniel Cooper, but I think you already know that, are you vacationing here?" He took out a picture of himself.

"You see I used to live in Wisconsin, but then Sonny came there with Chad and they brought me here…" I rambled.

"Here" He handed me an autographed picture of him. He looked me in the eyes and I looked at him. I watched him walk away. I sighed looking down at the picture.

"Dear Aubrey, thanks for the mushies. What mushies?" I looked down to see the mushies were gone.

"Connor Daniel Cooper took my mushies." I ran over to where Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Nico and Grady were sitting. "Connor Daniel Cooper took my mushies!" I held up the picture.


	4. Fast Enemies

CPOV

I chuckled when I saw Aubrey holding up Connor's picture with a silly smile on her face. "I see you've met my cousin." She nodded and continued to smile with a dreamy look in her eyes. I looked over at Connor who sat with his cast mates at a table with a table cloth, candles and all the things the _Mackenzie Falls_ table usually has. I looked down at our plastic table and sighed.

"Wait, Connor, you mean the star of_ Seymour Stars_? Doesn't he have a bad boy reputation like you did?" Sonny asked looking over at were Connor sat. Aubrey's smile faded away.

"Well he can be self centered some times, but he's not that bad." Aubrey looked down at the picture and sighed. She sat down next to me and turned his picture over, so she couldn't see his face. "Are you ok Shorty?" She looked up at me and managed a small smile.

"I'm fine," she said half heartedly. Sonny looked suspiciously at Aubrey and then looked at me and smiled.

"Chad, I'm sooo hungry, can you go get me a burger please?"

"But I just sent Nico and Grady to get food." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Chad, please." She looked over at Aubrey and then back at me.

"Ohhh." Sonny smiled. "Aubrey could you please go get Sonny a burger?" Sonny put her head in her hands, I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh for the love of lip gloss," Tawni said getting up and dragging me away from the table. I decided to make this time useful, so I walked over to my cousins table. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey cousin," He said getting up and we did our signature handshake. "What brings you over to the _Stars_ table?" he asked taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Well I saw you talking to Aubrey- wait. Is that a Logan berry smoothie?" He smiled and handed me a glass. "Ok, back to the main topic. You met Aubrey right?"

"Oh yeah, the girl with golden blonde girl right?" He looked over at were Aubrey was sitting and a small smile crept on his face. "She seems nice and well perky. And she's kind of cute." He looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Stupid cute." I smiled, but then I glared at him. He raised his eyebrows. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I swear if you hurt her, ever, I will hurt you."

"Easy cousin." He took a step away. "She's nice and all, but I wouldn't be caught dead dating the competition." He looked over at Sonny. "No offence." I sighed.

* * *

APOV

I watched Chad over at the_ Seymour Stars_ table. Sonny smiled at me and said "Ok spill."

"There's nothing to spill," I said.

"Oh please Aubrey, what's wrong?" I didn't say anything for a while and then sighed.

"It's just-" I hesitated. "I'll never have a chance with Connor, I mean he's famous and I'm-normal." Sonny looked at me sympathetically.

"That's exactly how I felt when I met Chad."

"Really, but you're not normal. You're Sonny Munroe, star of _So Random_."

"And you're Aubrey Brookes, upcoming star of _Mackenzie Falls_." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what."

"Making me feel better." She laughed.

"Don't mention it." Chad came back over to the table and sat down without a word. I saw Connor coming over and I looked at the table.

"Okay, well my shows heading out for the night," Connor said to Chad. I looked up a little to see him smiling at me. "I need my beauty sleep." I giggled. Chad raised his eyebrows. "Well, see you later." He started walking towards the door, but then turned around came back over to the table. He didn't look at anyone but me. "I'll be over at your set tomorrow, uh well, bye." He left and this time he didn't come back in. I watched him walk out the door.

The next day I passed back in forth across the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. I found out that Connor was guest staring on _Mackenzie Falls_ for a couple of episodes, even though that they were a rival show. _Wow, Mackenzie Falls has a lot of rivals._ I saw Connor walk through the door of the set wearing black sunglasses and a leather jacket. I laughed. He smiled at me, but this wasn't a normal smile, it was a sneaky smile._ Doesn't he have a bad boy reputation like you did?_ Sonny's words echoed in my mind. I took a step back as he walked up to me. "Your Aubrey right?" he asked me taking his sun glasses of and hooking them to his shirt.

"You remembered me?" I asked. Oh boy, what was I saying?

"How could I forget you?" I blushed and looked at the floor. He took a rose out of his pocket. My heart beat quickened. "This is for you. Take it as a peace offering from my show to yours." He smiled and his eyes sparkled. I smiled taking the rose. I looked down and quickly regretted it. Water squirted out from the middle right onto my face.

"You jerk!" I started wiping the water of my face.

"Thank you." I looked up to see him hold up a phone.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." He pressed a button and then showed me the picture. "Well don't you look beautiful?" I tried to grab the phone, but he backed away. "No, no, no." He shook his finger at me and smiled in all of his glory. "Peace out suck'ahs!" He ran out the door.

"Stupid self centered jerk."

* * *

**Ok, so I have noticed i have been writting alot about Aubrey lately and I was wondering if I should give her her own story, so that this story can focas on Sonny and Chad more, but I don't know if that is a good idea, because Aubrey is not an origanal charater in the show. Pleese give me your opinions. Thanks. =]**


	5. Aubrey With A Chance Of Dating

SPOV

"Chad!" I yelled to the blonde haired boy I saw walking towards me. I ran up to him.

"Whoa, Sonny what's up?" he asked holding onto my arms.

"Your cousin just gave Aubrey a rose."

"Connor?"

"No Fred."

"Well Fred's in New York, so I don't know how he could be here." I rolled my eyes.

"Just come on." I dragged him down the hallway. We walked towards his set. "Ok, so I was thinking maybe we could set up Aubrey on a double date with us." He raised his eyebrows.

"Sonny, no offence to my cousin, or anything, but Connor is a self centered jerk."

"So are you." He chuckled.

"I was." I laughed taking his hand and walking down the hallway.

"Ok, so hears the plan. We will make him her love interest on _Mackenzie Falls_ and then we will tell them they need to go on a double date with us to get to know each other," I explained.

"Ok, I promised you a date watching the sunset at Lookout Mountain anyway." I smiled and we walked into his set. "Look at the love birds." He pointed to were Aubrey and Connor was standing. Aubrey back was facing us and her hands were on her hips. Connor wore a smirk on his face. We walked up to them and Connor saw us and smiled a sweet smile.

"Hey guys," I said putting my arms around Aubrey and Connor. She glared up at me._ Well someone's jealous. _I took my arm off of Connor and Chad put his arm around him. "We are going to make Connor your love interest on _Mackenzie Falls_."

"WHAT!?!?" Aubrey screamed. Connor chuckled. I ignored her.

"So, you two are going on a double date with Chad and I to get to know each other better."

"WHAT!?!?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What's the matter Aubrey, you don't want to go on a date with me?" Connor asked smirking.

"I would never want to go on a date with you!" Chad looked just as shocked as me.

"Fine, because I don't want to go on a date with you either!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh were so good!" Aubrey pushed Connor backwards and he fell into the janitors bucket. She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Whoops." She took out her cell phone and snaped a picture. She spun around and walked away leavening Connor there staring after her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters short. Thanks for the reviews.=]**


	6. The Heartache Kids

CPOV

We sat in my convertible at Lookout Mountain. Sonny and I sat in the front seat and Aubrey and Connor sat in the back. We had to practically drag them here. I turned around to see Aubrey and Connor sitting as far away from each other as possible. Sonny turned around and laughed when she saw them. "Well their relationship is going nowhere," she whispered. I got an idea.

"Sonny, I think we should go for a walk," I suggested. She smiled.

"Yeah." We got out of the car.

"We'll come too," Aubrey said unbuckling her seat belt. Connor did the same.

"No, you have to stay here."

"Why?"

"Someone has to watch the car."

"But-"

"Have fun." Sonny and I held hands and quickly walked off.

* * *

APOV

I sighed and leaned back against the seat. _How could they leave me here with-him?_ I glared over at Connor. He smiled and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful," he said. I snorted.

"Yeah, ok."

"No, really. You do." I blushed and looked away. Stars started to shine in the sky.

"I guess this is kind of romantic." He looked up at the sky. "All the stars are so bright."

"Yes, I am." He looked at the sky and then over at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, you mean the stars up there. Yeah there ah'ight. I mean they do have a show named after them." He referred to his show and I laughed. He smiled.

"Usually I wouldn't laugh at something like that, but I'm kind of nervous."

"Relax. I'll protect you from Big Foot."

"Big Foot?"

"Yeah, there are rumors that people spotted Big Foot up here."

"Yeah right-" All of a sudden and huge brown, hairy monster popped up from the side of the car.

"Ahhhh!" we both screamed at the top of our lungs and I practically jumped into Connor's lap. Our screaming stopped and I heard Big Foot laughing. Big Foot took his head off and I saw Chad's blond hair and he smiled. I glared at him and he kept laughing. Sonny walked up behind him and they high fived.

"What is going on here?" Connor asked.

"I knew this would make them closer," Chad said. I realized that Connor had his arms wrapped around me and we were holding hands. I let go of his hands, he quickly unwrapped his arms and I scooted away. I blushed and Sonny and Chad got in the car.

"How about we all go out for dinner?" Chad asked.

"Fine," Connor and I mumbled and the same time.


	7. Young Love

SPOV

I sighed as I sat outside the studio looking at the moon. The grass was damp, but I didn't care. I lay down and just stared up at the sky when I heard footsteps approaching. I turned my head to see Chad lay down beside me. I smiled and closed my eyes. He took my and in his and held it to his chest. "So how are Connor and Aubrey?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Fine, I got them back to my set, hopefully they don't rip each others heads off," he said.

"Do they remind you of any people we know?" I heard him chuckle.

"I think they have quite a resemblance to Tawni and Nico." I laughed.

"Anyone else?"

"Ok, they seem to have an exact resemblance to you and me."

"You don't say?" We lay there in silence and stared up at the stars. I listened to every breath he took. Chad started pointing out constellations and I remembered our second night in Wisconsin. It had been months, but it felt like yesterday. Then we started asking each other random questions.

"When you first met me, what did you think of me?" I sighed.

"I thought you were the great Chad Dylan Cooper, the heartthrob all girls drooled over, then I found out you were a jerk." He chuckled. "What about me?"

"Sonny, you were wearing a fat suit, must I say more?"

"Seriously?"

"I thought that you were a crazed fan that was going to ether hang my photo above her bed or sell it on EBay." I laughed. He looked over at me. "Then, you barged onto my set and clucked to me like a chicken and I… I fell in lo-"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I heard Aubrey scream. We sat up and looked at the front entrance. Aubrey was covered in whipped cream. "That little jerk, cousin of yours sprayed an entire bottle of whipped cream at me." Connor walked outside covered in chocolate.

"Well she pushed me in the chocolate fountain," Connor said pointing at Aubrey.

"I didn't know the chocolate fountain was that big," I whispered to Chad.

"We got it remodeled," he explained.

"Oh." Connor took out another bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it on Aubrey. She screamed and Chad and I laughed.

"Young love," Chad said getting up. He helped me up and we ran over to break up Aubrey and Connors fight.


	8. The Unexpected Kiss

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a while and for this chapter being so short! Next one is the last chapter, so it will be longer.**

* * *

SPOV

Chad and I strolled down the hall, hand in hand… like usual. I was getting used to the warm, fluttering feeling in my stomach every time we touched. Chad looked down at me and smiled that sweet smile he had come accustomed to for the past couple of week. "Hey! Chad! Wait up!" a voice yelled from behind us. We both turned around to see Josh running full force down the hall.

"Yeah?" Chad asked and tilted his head to the side. He looked like a little kid that was just told he couldn't have a candy bar. I tried not to laugh.

"Uh… well you know how you told me to give your new credit card directly to you." He twirled with his thumbs and Chad's eyes grew wide. "Aubrey told me she could give it to you and I-I gave it to her." Rage flared in Chad's eyes and Josh took a step backwards.

"You WHAT!" Chad voice echoed in the hall as he took a step towards Josh.

"Chad, calm down," I coxed and patted his arm.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down. Aubrey spent one hundred dollars on a pair of shoes yesterday!" He shook his head. "Ever since she came to L.A., she's turned into a shopaholic!" His eyes darted back over to Josh. Josh seemed to cower in fear as he took another step back. "Where is she?" Chad's voice was deep and there was no trace of the new and improved Chad Dylan Cooper anywhere in it. Josh gulped before speaking.

"I just saw Aubrey and Connor going towards the costume closet," Josh squeaked. Chad's face went red.

"Connor! Connors with her! He bought 15 flat screens for every room of his house… including the bathroom!" Chad stormed off down the hall towards the costume closet.

"Thanks for your time," I said patting Josh on the back and then running after Chad. "Chad! Wait!"

I finally reached him when he was at the door of the costume closet. Chad flung the door open and stepped in the room about to yell. I looked in the room and my eyes grew wide. I slapped my hand over Chad's mouth and stood there in awe. Aubrey. And. Connor. Were kissing.


End file.
